


Incubus

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [15]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: And more sex, Cum belly, Gender Shifting, Gender or Sex Swap, Guilmon likes ot clame takato, Humanoid Guilmon, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Revenge, Sex, Succubus, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, big bellies, feeders, incubus, older incubus getting him knocked up, shape shifting, wtf?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takato was a Incubus, a sex demon and he so enjoyed it. and once he gave birth he was going to get revenge on the other Tamers, then he'd go right back to finding a way for Guilmon his mate to get him pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeder

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this idea came to me in a dream, so i only own the fic and anything original, Digimon become to others.

Incubus  
By: Firehedgehog  
Prologue: feeder

Incubus, a sexual demon that sucked the life out of there partners through either sex or dreams. Oh he could do that, but it gained attention to kill off a feeder so that just meant he had more partners. The incubus smirked as he walked away from his satisfied spent feeder, feeling his body finally being fully energized.

This feeder was male and strait, so he'd switched gender and became a succubus. Mind you he did have to focus during sex, just enough to not become pregnant or knock his partner up depending what gender he was. But he thought of himself as male, due to the fact his full human like form his parent had chosen him.

Mind you, its not like he could become pregnant right now since he was with child.

As he arrived home he allowed his form to relax, his form becoming an incubus again and his rounding belly to show again. Growing he lay on his couch, feeling himself relax and hand on his stomach.

Pregnancy had been an accident, he'd come across a much older one of his race and neither of them had realized the fertility part had gotten through both there parts.

Gah... he was only sixteen, no way at all ready to have a child. But his race was so rare, he wasn't going to stop the birth. But it had meant he'd had to fake his death and create a new one that was female and older, since a teen pregnancy was never good

He only wished his partner help would help more, but sadly only humans had the energy needed to keep him healthy. The scent of something nonhuman and scaly entered his nose and he felt his partners form surround him.

“Hey Guilmon,” Takato purred at his partner, not faking Guilmons death had been harder and then finding a way to hide him in a human form and smell human was another story. Of course while home Guilmon took his natural form since he had to be human anywhere else.

“Tamer,” Guilmon purred shifting till he was Takatos entrance, and shaft slipping out from wherever Digimon hid there penis's and breasts. Guilmon did have an objection of his Tamer spelling of his feeders, after all Takato was his.

“Hello love,” Takato purred back, and allowed his partner to claim him on the couch and filling him with the Digital version of seed. Oh yes, he did enjoy coming back after feeding.

Well, this idea came to me in a dream, so i only own the fic and anything original, Digimon become to others.

TBC


	2. Big bellies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the side effect of Digimon cum

Incubus  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter One: Big bellies

Takato woke in bed with dried cum on his body, somewhere in the night they'd ended in bed both in human male forms and Guilmon still deep inside him.

He only wished the baby was Guilmons, but Digimon could not breed with his race.. but it did do other things. The pregnant Incubus placed a hand on his belly, it was bigger and firmer and he could feel the baby so much more active. Digimon cum actually forced his pregnancy to go much faster, at the moment he looked eight months along but in fact only a week since he became pregnant.

Once the babe was born, Takato and Guilmon and the baby would be moving to Tokyo to settle down. The country was nice, but not many feeders out here.

He smirked a bit, now that he was going back to Tokyo area near Shinjuku he planned to check on his 'friends'. He had many things planned, after all the other Tamers had destroyed his life even before he;d become mature.

“Takato, its not morning yet..” Guilmon purred into his ears, pushing himself even deeper inside him.

“Ah....” Takato cried as his partner hit just the right spot.

The world blurred away into pleasure.

OoOoO

“I didn't quite think this through,” Takato moaned pressing a hand on his huge belly, the second round of sex had pushed him through the final piece of his pregnancy. And its not like he could go to a human hospital, the baby would definitely not look human.

He'd gone into labour an hour ago, and he was still waiting on the succubus midwife to arrive. At least as soon as they realized Gulmon would speed up the pregnancy, they gone shopping and were ready for the baby. Really he had like a week to prepare and got everything, he really didn't know why people complained at nine months at not being ready.

He dried in relief as the midwife appeared in a haze of green energy.

OoOoo

Takato looked in awe at the two small beings he'd given birth to, one had been in the form of an incubus and the other a succubus. Mind you that meant nothing in the long run, since gender was a thought for his race. He'd already shifted them and locked them in human forms, so now he had a baby girl and boy.

Both were beautiful, none of the red face or bode of human babies.

“Twins,” he said shocked and happy, shocked because the last twin birth had been over five hundred years ago.

Guilmon was out and about, they needed a few more things now that there was more then one baby.\

His parent had already been there to see the grandbabies, along with his adoptive human mother... he wondered how people would react if they knew his father actually have birth to him.

“Hello my little ones, my little Setsuna and Sakura,” Takato whispered to the sleeping babies.

TBC


	3. Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a wonderful family moving into the condo, a husband and wife and twins... or rather Digimon and Incubus and babies

Incubus  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter two: Tokyo

The small family of four was welcomes to Tokyo by happy neighbours, the wide put supermodels to shame and the husband had a feral look that made females go weak at the knees. The married couples children were beautiful and never kept the building up by crying.

In fact most of the building was envious of that family, since they had money and time for family, even with the husbands job as a popular writer.

Oh yes, Takato had laughed when Guilmon had become published around the world. They could have afforded a bigger condo apartment then they, even a nice house and yard but felt no need. As it was there wouldn't be any more surprise children for a few years, Takato wasn't fertile again for five more years after giving birth.

Which was a good thing, since the incubus father of the children had stopped by at least a few more times since the birth. Of course, Guilmon had left those encounters wide eyed and learned quiet a few new tricks to use on his husband/wife.

In the human world Takato was Suna Tenko and he was Suna ken, they'd been married as husband and wife just after the pregnancy was discovered. Oh it had been a bit rushed, but both enjoyed marriage. Mind you he still had many things to learn about humans, especially since Takato had given him the ability to take human form.

He had to force himself to not think of his lovely lovely mate at home, because he was becoming aroused and it was harder to hide as a human.

Takato... no Tenko, he had to remember there names, was at home with the children and doing web page designs. Takato.. er Tenko was getting popular, and making quiet a lot at what had once been a hobby.

“The fans are quite excited about your latest book,” hie publisher said, Guilmon forced himself not to roll his eyes. His latest book was just sent to print, and the fans were crazy.

It was a relief when he got home, out of the stuffy suit and into his true form, and Takato was his true self all to happy to help with his all to hard self.

He pounded into hsi all to willing mate, a mate so blissed out from the orgasims that he lost control of his powers and his wings appeared.

Smirking Guilmon used the slim horns on Takatos head to hold him in place, then once he was done through the back fed Takato's mouth. Takato gulped and sipped and licked as the sun went down his throat, some escaping his mouth and slipped down hie chin onto his chest.

The red Dragon stopped when they were both exhausted and enjoyed looking at his work, Digimon and Incubus mixing in sex did strange things, such as the sped up pregnancy. The next thing is that Digimon had inane amount of cum and seed inside him, and in a human the amount would kill. In digimon they would absorb it. In Incubus, oh they kept it all.

He placed a hand on Takato belly, which was looking like he was nine months pregnant. It was harder to the touch as the body adjusted to having so much inside of it, but soon enough the cum and seed would be absorbed into his mates body.

How he wished he could get Takato pregnant, to see him grow with his child inside him, how he ached for it. Oh he loved the twins, he was there father in anything but blood. But it just wasn't the same. His life was linked to his beautiful Takato, so he would be living a very long time.. he just hoped that somewhere along the way he would truly have blood children.

OoOoO

Takato a succubus at the moment smirked at the passed out form on the bed, she was looking fully like a succubus at the moment since his latest feeders dream girl was rather hentai. That meant wings, horns and goat lower legs and a large pair of breasts. He'd drained this feeder a lot, but he didn't care because of who it was.

“Poor little Ryo, his wife left him and had such a dry spell,” he coo'd. Ryo's cock was still inside his females form vagina, making in much easier to drain him.

Takato slammed forward till there bodies were flat against each other, his penis was so far in that it was hard to move.

“But don't worry Ryo, this was your last dry spell since your about to die. But don't worry, all that energy will be going to a very good use. After all it was sex that started this, when you raped me before my incubus ability became active, its only fair for sex to end you,” Takato purred, then finshed draining him to death.

TBC


	4. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Rikas turn, teh ice queen herself

Incubus  
By: Firehedgehog  
Chapter Three: Consume

“Rika is pregnant,” Takato said, Guilmon did a spit take making the now two year old's laugh.

“The ice queen herself, weren't you planning to take her soon?” Guilmon said, he was in human form at the moment since it was easier to eat certain foods.

“Yes, a child is innocent of its parents wrong doing.. and also gives an opportunity,” Takato said thoughtfully.

“Oh, whats that love,” Guilmon.

“Its an ability demons rarely use, we can literally consume our prey. Not eat but merge it into ourselves, there souls destroyed as we take all that they are into ourselves. The child would enter me, and with a bit of power the child becomes mine... and.. well if I use your blood you'll be the father,” Takato said, placing a hand on his belly wondering at the thought of another life growing there.

“Takato are you sure, and if your species are so low on numbers why didn't your race use it to raise numbers?” Guilmon asked concerned.

“The reason why is that long ago humans knew of us, and would use humans that would be pregnant and poison them.. the poison is only poison to my kind. So once they were consumed my people would die a rather gruesome death.” Takato said wincing at the stories he'd heard of those deaths.

“Hunters... at least they think your species are extinct now,” Guilmon said, then gently pulled his mate into a kiss.

“Go make us parents again love, and maybe by the time your truly fertile again we'll figure out how to make me knock you up for real,” Guilmon said the last as a growl purr.

OoOoO

Rika didn't know if she should be happy or not, she was nearing five months pregnant and she hated it, and was planning to dump the kid to be adopted as soon as it was born.

The happy part was that even though she was pregnant with another mans child, her latest boyfriend made her feel like the queen she was and knew how to keep her happy in bed for hours.

He was nothing like the freak Takato, she had heard he'd killed himself after being raped. She still smirked at that, after all no one would ever know it was her that had Ryo fuck the little freak. Really the goggle head should of realized that the world wasn't for him, and while he was the strongest tamer he was useless for anything else.

At the moment though her boyfriend was fucking her hard in the mattress, his length so deep inside she swore it shouldn't be able to fit in his pants. They were at his apartment, and she hoped he'd ask her to move in soon.

“Jin,” she cried happily.

He leaned forward and kissed her, she enjoyed it closing her eyes.

Till she found herself unable to breath, eyes slammed open to see a demon a gorgeous demon that she could only guess was her boyfriend.

“Did you really think you could hide your sins human, what you did to an innocent,” The demon purred into her ears. She struggled to escape, but felt herself becoming weaker.

“Whats yours in mine, enjoy oblivion,” Jin.. the demon purred, and she swore her body was melting into his.

“Takato sends his regards,” the demon said.

Then nothing.

OoOoO

Takato lay panting on the bed, sweat slipping down his face. Consuming someone was not fun, especially since it was a shock to the body and mind when it happened.

Around him the world shifted till it showed a deserted warehouse and a single mattress on the floor, after all he no longer had to keep the illusion up. It had taken him an hour to break into the red heads brain and control her, leading her here with a fantasy of a boyfriend.

Sure they'd done the deal, but the sex was needed for him the begin to consume her.

He smiled as he placed a hand on his belly, a belly no longer flat but rounding with child. He already used Guilmons blood before this trap, and this child was a hybrid of incubus and Digimon.

A few minutes later, the warehouse had not even a dna sample or proof they'd been there, and he was on his way home. He was in human form maternity clothing, looking like his Tenko self, who everyone in the building had though pregnant already due to illusions. After all Tenko couldn't go from flat to showing pregnant five months without proof.

This time though he was going to enjoy a longer pregnancy, he'd already put protections so Gulmons seed would not speed it up, especially since they were living as humans right now.

“Welcome home love,” Guilmon purred as Takato took his true form once home, his talons gently caressing the swell of his belly in joy that this was truly his child this time.

“Hello Love, the twins asleep?” Takato asked, he wanted his mate inside him erasing the feeling of having to take Rika even if it was for revenge and the child.

“Dead to the world,” The digimon promised.

“Oh... and with all this free time now, I hope we have plans,” Takato whispered smugly.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as for Digimon partners of the tamers, I'll expla'n where they are later


End file.
